


Revenge of the Setter

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Serial Killer, Stalker, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: A serial killing has been going around the city and Bokuto and determined to keep Akaashi safe.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Revenge of the Setter

“Hey Akaashi!” The loud owl haired teen yelled loudly running to the more serious looking teen that was waiting for him up ahead. 

“Morning Bokuto-san,” he greeted the childish volleyball captain. 

“Hey hey hey! Let’s go on a date this Saturday!” Golden circular eyes stared at him making swoon inwardly and he gave a small nod. 

“That’s sounds great,” he said giving Bokuto a small smile. In return, he got bright wide smile in return and suddenly strong arms enveloped him picking him up. 

“Wait, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi said somewhat alarmed as he was suddenly picked up, but soon he heard himself laughing lightly as the multicolored hair boy spun him around. 

“Where should we go?” Bokuto asked excitedly after he had put Akaashi back on the ground. 

“Anywhere you choose will be fine,” Akaashi said softly, staring deeply into golden eyes and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and pulled them even closer. “I’m happy just to be spending time with you Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto fought down the urge to scream for joy, and closed the distance between their lips, kissing the usually soft-spoken and serious setter of Fukurodani high, his precious Akaashi. 

“In that case,” Bokuto excitedly listed off several places as they walked hand in hand to the gym for morning practice before class started. 

It wasn’t until their afternoon practice however, that a dark mood had been set in the volleyball club due to an unexpected news. 

“I can’t believe something like that would happen to the girls team,” Konoha said with a disbelieving shake of his head. 

It was all too unreal, but earlier that day, the girls team had gotten news that their missing start up setter had in fact been brutally murder two nights before. 

“No suspects were identified either,” Yamato said equally shaken as his teammate and friend.

Despite the dark air, practice went on but no one was able to concentrate properly and it was soon cut short. They were dismissed and the teams quickly went to change and go their separate ways. 

“Hey Akaashi, let me walk you home,” Bokuto offered his boyfriend with a small smile. 

“Bokuto-san, are you worried about me?” Akaashi returned his smile slipping his hand into Bokuto’s as an answer. 

“I can protect you better this way,” he said. For some reason and he didn’t know why, he had been having this uneasy feeling all day. As if they were being watched by someone but when he looked around he couldn’t find anyone. He kept this to himself, mainly because he wasn’t sure if it was paranoia of the current situation or not. 

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked him giving Bokuto a worried glance as they walked hand in hand down the block. 

“...yeah, it’s just… unbelievable,” Bokuto mumbled giving the dark haired setter’s hand a light squeeze. 

“Yeah…” Akaashi had to agree. They weren’t close with the girls team, but he could barely imagine how devastating it must have been for that girl’s friends and family. 

What was frightening was that the killer is still in the loose and somewhere nearby. The crime scene was only roughly 15 minutes away from the school in waking distance. 

Later on into the night as everyone was sound asleep in their own homes, Anahori Shūichi, a first year setter of Fukurōdani Academy, left his house to quickly run to the store for a quick late night snack. 

As he was walking out of the store, a figure in a baggy hoodie sat nearby the door and watched the boy leave. He waited until he was about ten feet away before he got up to follow the teen. 

Anahori wasn’t aware that he was being followed, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead of him. 

The tall man followed the teen until he was positive they were alone and dragged him quickly into a dark and concealed alleyway covering his mouth so the boy would not make a sound. 

“A little late to be wandering around at night kid,” he said in a cold and low voice making the first year setter shiver in fear. 

The teen tried to struggle and flee, but his attempts were futile as he was easily overpowered by the tall man. 

“I really hate setters,” he said as he pulled out a long blade and started sawing Anahori’s wrist to remove his hands. 

“You know what they told me?” He said to the muted boy as he worked on removing the hands. “They told me I wasn’t good enough! They told me that my skills as a setter were limited! That I’d never make it in the big league!” 

“What a load of bullshit.” He growled having long removed the hands and moved on to making small cuts here and there on the kid before he finished him off. 

“I was the best setter in Tokyo! I was the best setter at Fukurodani! It’s this shitty school’s fault that my career is ruined!” 

He stood up satisfied at his work and picked up the discarded hands taking them with him. 

The former first year setter laid there, lifeless and cold. His abdomen was cut open and his inner organs removed except for his heart that was brutally stabbed over and over again leaving it a pile of mush. 

The next day at practice after school, the boys volleyball team waited for Anahori but he never showed up. 

“He wasn’t in class today either,” a fellow first year told the rest of the team and their coach. 

“I wonder what happened?” Haruki said with a frown. First the girls had their setter murdered, and now one of theirs was missing. 

“Notice how it’s been the setters so far,” Akaashi said putting his chin between his thumb and index finger in a thinking pose. 

“Oh my god he’s right!” Konoha said in realization. Anahori was a setter despite not being the starter on the team. 

“That means…” they all turned to look at Akaashi with worried glances. 

“Akaashi! Stay at my place!” Bokuto nearly shouted in his ear, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I can’t just do that Bokuto-san,” Akaashi shook his head. It might just be a coincidence that this was happening although he himself didn’t believe that one bit. 

In the end, Bokuto managed to convince Akaashi to sleep over at his house. And the next day when they had practice again, they received the news of Anahori’s fate. 

“That’s it,” Konoha said, “we have to protect Akaashi.” 

“But what if this was all just a fluke that he picked out setters,” Washio said with a frown. 

“Both victims are volleyball players, both were setters, and did you know?” Haruki turned to his teammates completely serious, “the second year setter from the girls team is missing today.” 

“What seriously?” Bokuto asked in disbelief. 

“There’s more,” Akaashi said scrolling through the news on his phone, “each victim had their hands removed and their organs were completely ripped out.”

He looked up at his boyfriend and teammates, “this is a serial murder case and he’s targeting specific people.”

“Meaning you might be on the list,”. Bokuto frowned and sat down beside Akaashi putting an arm around his shoulder. 

“They better catch that guy soon,” Konoha muttered. For the past few days practice had been on hold and they mainly used the gym to meet up and talk to each other. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto looked deep into Akaashi’s blue eyes and solemnly said, “swear to me that you’ll always stay by my side until they find this mad man.”

When Akaashi looked like he was about to argue, Bokuto shut him up with a stern “Keiji.” 

“Okay,” Akaashi relented, he knew his boyfriend had a point. If it really was true that the killer was targeting setters from Fukurōdani than he was safer in numbers than alone. 

The killer watched the boys volleyball team exit the school grounds and grinded his teeth in annoyance when he noticed that the last and remaining setter was surrounded by his friends. However, he followed them anyway hoping for a chance to catch the teen alone. 

They never separated however, instead the boys went to a cafe and sat there for hours talking and eating. 

“What’s taking them so long?” He asked himself impatiently as he waited for them to finish. 

“So we were being followed,” Akaashi muttered, when the man with a hat pulled low over his face still hadn’t moved from his seat a few tables down from theirs. He had noticed that the same guy had started following them since they left the school grounds so he had suggested they go to a cafe to hang out for a while. 

“Perceptive,” Konoha whispered to the setter quietly and to the group he said in as low a voice as possible, “let’s all have a sleep over at Bokuto’s.”

“I’m cool with that,” their captain agreed, he took a quick glance over at the guy and frowned. There was no way in hell he was letting some freak hurt his Akaashi. 

“Okay, but we need to lose him first,” Akaashi said and proceeded to lay out his plans for his team to hear. 

“Should we go now?” Haruki asked them after they’ve been sitting there for about three hours and their stalker still had not budged. 

“Yeah let me fix my makeup first,” Akaashi said with a half smirk and got up to go to the restroom. 

“Wait for me,” Yamato said standing up to follow the setter, “I gotta take a piss.” 

“Wow he really is a stalker,” Konoha commented when the man stood up minutes after Akaashi and Yamato had left for the restroom. 

“I’m going in to check on them,” Bokuto said unable to just sit still while Akaashi and one of his team members was in potential danger. 

In the bathroom Akaashi stood in front of the mirror to reapply some watermelon flavored chapstick since his lips were pretty dry and cracked from the cold weather. 

He watched the man with the black cap from the corner of his eye. In a sense he was alone with this stranger in the restroom since Yamato had gone into one of the stalls. The man stood two sinks down from him and washed his hands just to have an action to do. 

Feeling uneasy, he was about to turn around and leave when a familiar and welcoming voice punctured the air, “hey hey hey!” 

“Yamato hurry up, we’re going,” Akaashi called before giving Bokuto a quick hug. Sometimes Bokuto really had the best timings. 

They waited for their friend before quickly exiting the bathroom and used the happy hour rush crowd to blend in and lose their stalker. 

Unfortunately for them as they were sitting in Bokuto’s living the man had managed to find them and follow them and break into the house. 

“Run!” Haruki screamed as the team scattered from the knife wielding villain. 

“Oh my god this is stupidly horror movie cliche like!” Konoha shouted when they saw the man enter the house. 

“Akaashi, come with me!” Bokuto grabbed on to the setter’s hand and pulled him into his room and locking it behind them. 

“Bokuto-san, what do we do?” Akaashi asked in panic. This guy was more persistent than a cockroach in a nuclear explosion. 

“Kill him?” The teen suggested, he didn’t see another way to get rid of the guy. 

“We can’t just kill a man!” Akaashi argued with him, “babe that’s just insane!”

“I don’t see any other options!” Bokuto whispered back to him. The loud bang on the door made the teens jump in surprise. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” a chilling voice sung from behind the door. 

“In here,” Bokuto pushed Akaashi into his closet and shut it just as the door to his room was forced open and the killer came in. 

“Where’s the little setter?” He asked grabbing hold of Bokuto by the collar. 

“I’ll never tell you!” He glared at the man defiantly. He’d rather die than have this man hurt Akaashi. No, he’d rather kill this man before he could hurt Akaashi. 

“Is that so,” the killer grinned and drove his knife through Bokuto’s stomach, “then you are useless to me.”

At the sound of Bokuto’s anguished shout of pain, Akaashi nearly ripped the door open to run to his aid. 

“Bokuto-san!” He hugged his lover to him tightly glaring at the man who inflicted the wound on him in the first place. 

“There you are,” he grinned and was about to attack Akaashi before the enraged boy grabbed his arm tightly preventing him from stabbing him. 

“Not today bitch,” he nearly growled before driving the man’s own knife into his chest. Akaashi stabbed him several more times for good measure and once he was satisfied, he rushed back to Bokuto to check on him. 

He laid there lifeless in his own pool of blood. 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi screamed clutching his shirt in his palms, tears pooling into his eyes and spilling out rapidly, “please wake up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually rewrite this because of how bad this turned out.


End file.
